Side Effects May Include
by QueenKit
Summary: A single moment can change your life beyond recognition. Kaito Kuroba and Shinichi Kudo have experienced such moments first hand and have had their worlds shaken to their very core. Side Effects May Include… And a silly plunny spawned by the same phrase.
1. Serious

**Side Effects May Include…**

**Description: **A single moment can change your life beyond recognition. Kaito Kuroba and Shinichi Kudo have experienced such moments first hand and have had their worlds shaken to their very core. Side Effects May Include…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. This disclaimer applies to the second part as well.

* * *

_(Story 1: Serious)_

* * *

_**It had been a fairly normal day up until then…**_

_Get up in the morning, go to school, prank Aoko to see her panties (It was white…. I still remember…)_

**Going to the amusement park with ran, talking about Holmes, having to solve a murder (It was the ex-girlfriend with the pearl necklace… A terrible tragedy)**

_I had a good time while Aoko chased me with her mop and the teacher quizzed us (We got them all right, I'm not sure why she even bothered)_

**It was a celebration for Ran winning the Karate Tournament, but there were those two shady men… I was sure they were up to something. (Why couldn't I just leave well enough alone?)**

_I even managed to escape when I disguised Yamada as me. (Too bad Aoko didn't hit him)_

**She seemed worried when I ran away even though I promised that I would be back. (I had to check it out. I couldn't let them get away with it… I know that was why.)**

_Kaitou Kid had been on the news. Back after an 8 year absence. Aoko said my tricks couldn't compare. I had to find a way to challenge him. I had the best Magic Teacher in the world, Kuroba Toichi, my father. (Little did either of us know the truth.)_

**They certainly were criminals, I caught them making a deal. I was gathering the evidence to turn them in. (I should have been more careful)**

_I was looking at the painting remembering him. Eight years seemed like such a long time. Eight years since the father I loved died in an unbelievable stage accident. (The father who never made mistakes.)_

**I should have noticed only one was there. His partner caught me and it seemed like it was all over. (Ran… I'm so sorry Ran… I should never have left you…)**

_As I leaned against the picture frame there was a click_

**They would have to dispose of the intruder**

_The Door Opened_

**The Poison**

_**Everything Changed.**_

_I entered the hideout of the Mysterious Kaitou 1412, KID… My father, and my Legacy._

**I woke up unsure of what happened. I would soon discover I had become a child again. I wanted my life back.**

_**Someone had stolen it from me. I was determined to find a way to take it back. I was determined to solve the mystery that had appeared in front of me.**_

_**But it's been so long since then.  
So many discoveries…  
So many setbacks.  
My mission still continues.**_

_**And until it kills me I will search for it.**_

_That gem that you wanted to destroy_

**My way home to you.**

_**Decisions can haunt you.  
I wish that someone had told me before it was too late to turn back.  
Side Effects May Include…  
An Unrecognizable Mask that has become you,  
Poker Face,**_

_Kaito_

**Shinichi**

_**The show is on**_

_Kid has arrived...  
"Rediisu ando Gentorumen!"_

**I hear her calling…"Conan-kun, time for school!"  
"HAI RAN-NEECHAN"**

_**Side Effects Irritate**_

_**But Life goes on.**_

* * *

_**AN: **_Just a bit of overlapping storytelling between Kaito & Shinichi about how their lives changed. Nothing really special, but I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Humor

**Side Effects May Include…**

**Description:** A Humorous Plunny Based off of the Same Start Phrase

* * *

(Story 2: Humorous)

* * *

Heiji was lying on the ground giggling as he woke from Kid's Sleeping Gas. He had been kidnapped by Kaitou Kid along with fellow detectives Kudo Shinichi (better known in his midget form as "Edogawa Conan") and Hakuba Saguru (who never seemed to remove the stick obviously shoved up his ass). Unfortunately the sleeping gas had had an _interesting_ side effect in the Kansai detective's case. In fact most people would think he had been drinking too much rather than just waking from a heavy dose of sedative ridden gas.

It was almost lucky that they had been gathered up by the Thief. If nothing else at least the whole police department wasn't there to laugh about it. Conan and Kid even appeared to be enjoying it. Hakuba looked like he would rather swallow a scorpion than be here playing some demented game with Kaitou Kid and the Drunken Kansai Wonder.

But that was where they were. Someone would pick a subject and they would have to name the worst or most interesting scenario of it they were aware of. Heiji, seeing the humor in his current predicament, decided to ask the others what was the most interesting "side effect" they had ever had from anything. It didn't have to be a drug. Just something which had unexpected and unintended effects.

" 'Cuz" He slurred, "Thish hash gossa be aboush the worse cashe I eva had." Before starting to giggle uncontrollably again.

Hakuba replied dryly, "I believe the most _interesting_ 'side effect' I ever received was from a prank of Kuroba's." He looked pointedly at Kid. "He somehow managed to switch my laundry detergent, shampoo, and soaps with a crazy die. The next day at school I was unfortunate enough to have to attend with neon plaid hair and purple polka dotted skin. My clothes looked like they had all been victim of a tie-die accident, and my underwear somehow managed to come out in the same plaid as my hair."

Kid's poker face didn't even crack while Hakuba gave his reply.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then replied. "I think my most interesting side effect is Multiple Personality Disorder. I have developed a tendency to talk to myself, and yet it is not me." His voice was full of false surprise and wonder, "It's an entirely independent entity who finds me quite mad at times."

He then turned to look expectantly at Conan.

Conan scrunched his face up in a childish display of strong concentration. "I guess…" he said slowly, "That the most interesting side effect I know about is me."

Hakuba looked confused, but Heiji was laughing and even Kid seemed to be hiding a smile in his un-monocled eye.

"What exactly do you mean Edogawa-kun." Asked Hakuba and Conan saw his opportunity to attempt to break the Half-Brit's brain.

"Well mommy and daddy said once when they didn't think I was around that I was the strangest side effect of birth control medication that they had ever known." He replied looking completely innocent in the way that only small children could manage.

Hakuba spluttered and turned beet red at the thought of what that could indicate, while the other two shared a moment of shocked silence before laughing.

Hakuba never understood why Heiji starting laughing so hard and even Kaitou Kid's poker face cracked with that showing a large smile and guffawing. But something told him that he was missing an inside joke, but what joke a child could share with a Thief _and_ a detective…. He was almost sure he didn't want to be informed.

END


End file.
